Haunt or be Haunted
by tmntleo03
Summary: A co-written TMNT fanfic, but with OCs from my friends.
1. Chapter 1

On Friday, April 5, 2020, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle with a white mask named Crystal wandered into a haunted forest. Suddenly two vampires and two werewolves came out from behind the trees. Crystal was about to attack when suddenly the  
vampire named Cordelia said, "Don't worry! We are friendly. My name is Cordelia; the other vampire is Rose, and the werewolves are Nikki and Sonic." The rest of them said, "HI!" at the same time.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Crystal. I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." Crystal replied.

"Hello," Sonic said, "we are the Spooks. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, I would love to. Thank you," Crystal replied ecstatically.

Then, a terrible storm came. Cordelia, Rose, Nikki, Crystal, and Sonic went to find shelter in the rain. As the Spooks were walking along a windy path, out of nowhere, two zombies came out of the ground.

Cordelia recognized the zombies and said, "Well, if it isn't you two again, Brian and Niarb. I should have known you would show up."

"Well, hello, Cordelia," said Niarb, "What are you and your friends doing?"

"None of your beeswax!" replied Cordelia.

"Oooohhh!" the others said.

"Let's get out of here, Niarb." said Brian.

Cordelia, Rose, and Nikki ran right in front of them and said, "You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" asked Brian.

"You're not going anywhere without us having a Spooks vs. Zombie Brothers fight." replied Nikki.

Crystal asked, "What does the winner get?"

Cordelia replied, "The winner gets to stay above ground and the loser gets to go back underground for 100 years."

"Deal." Brian and Niarb said at the same time, then the fight started.

Cordelia, Rose, and Nikki fought Brian and Niarb. When the fight was over Cordelia, Rose, and Nikki won, then Brian said, "Well, you beat us again. I guess vampires, and a werewolf really are better than zombies...for now."

"Yeah," said Nikki, "Now go back in the ground." When the Zombie Brothers went back to the ground, the Spooks went to find shelter for the night.

Later that evening, Cordelia, Nikki, Rose, Crystal, and Sonic found a cave to stay in until the storm passed. The wind was howling outside as Crystal tried to start a fire.

"Ugh! It's not working," Crystal said as she tried to light the fire.

"Keep trying," Cordelia urged.

"The wood is probably damp," Nikki said.

"Yeah, you are probably right, Nikki," replied Sonic.

"Of course I am, Sonic. I am always right," Nikki said proudly.

At that moment, Cordelia and Crystal looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Nikki, being observant as always, noticed and yelled, "HEY! I saw that!"

"What? We didn't do anything," Cordelia said innocently.

"Oh sure. You didn't just roll your eyes at each other," Nikki replied.

"Come on, guys," Sonic said, annoyed, as always, when Cordelia, Nikki, and Crystal fight.

Rose was just sitting in a corner, drawing in the dirt.

"Guys, aren't we forgetting someone?" Cordelia asked.

"ROSE!" everyone yelled at once.

Rose snapped out of her daze.

"Did someone call me?" she asked.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay Rose," Sonic said, thankful she didn't disappear forever.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Rose asked.

"Well, you never know when the shadow monster is going to eat you up," Cordelia replied in her sarcastic voice.

Everyone laughed at Cordelia's joke, which made them forget about the cave and the storm. After a few minutes of joke-telling, the group finally fell asleep, even though Crystal couldn't start a fire.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Crystal was the first to wake up. Suddenly, there was a loud noise that woke everyone else up.

"What was THAT!?" everyone except Crystal exclaimed.

Crystal rushed outside.

"You..." Crystal said as the others ran outside.

"Who is that ugly guy?" Rose asked.

"My old friend, Shred-head," Crystal replied, her eyes still focused on Shredder.

"Who?" Nikki asked.

Crystal didn't answer. Instead, she took out her katanas as Shredder's army, a mix of normal Foot and Foot Tech Ninja along with the Elite Guards, attacked.  
"Prepare for your demise, Turtle!" Shredder exclaimed.  
"In your dreams, Shred-head!" Crystal yelled back.  
The group just stood there with confused looks on their faces. In a matter of minutes, Crystal was pinned down by the Elite. The group was about to go help her when suddenly, an army of zombies and werewolves attacked them.

"Looks like we have our own fight to deal with," Nikki said.

Nikki turned into a green wolf with red stripes on her back, her underside was dark brown and the back of her neck was red and one ear was dark brown. The tip of her tail was red and on top of that was black and her snout was red and the dark brown fur  
and a feather covered one eye. Nikki attacked one of the zombies while being tackled by another werewolf.

Rose and Cordelia were both wondering what to do when suddenly the zombies were circling around them.  
"Cordelia, I'm scared," Rose whispered.

"It's ok, Rose. I am too," Cordelia whispered back, "but you know what we have to do."

"Kill them with fire!" Rose exclaimed.

At that moment, a fireball appeared in both Cordelia and Rose's hands.

Meanwhile, Crystal was struggling with the Elite. Just as an Elite was about to kill her, someone jumped out of the shadows and knocked the Elite off of Crystal. She quickly got up and began fighting the Foot again. Soon, Crystal's rescuer was fighting  
right beside her.  
"Leo!?" Crystal said, shocked, as soon as she saw his mask. "But I thought you were training with the Ninja Tribunal in Japan."

"I'll explain later, Crystal. For now, let's focus on defeating Shred-head and his goons," Leo replied.  
Crystal just smiled.

Nikki struggled to get the werewolf off her. After many minutes of biting and scratching he finally retreated. She looked around and realized all the werewolves retreated. She fought off a couple more zombies and they also retreated. Nikki thought, "Guess  
I'm too strong for them." She began to pick off the Ninjas one by one. They were strong.

Cordelia and Rose fought the zombies and picked them off one by one. As they started to die from the fireballs, many of the zombies got the clue and retreated. They soon caught up with Nikki and went to help Crystal and the mysterious Turtle who was fighting  
alongside her. Sonic, coming from the woods, where he chased the remaining werewolves away, came to fight alongside all of them.

Crystal saw the others coming to help and said, "Guys, stay there. This is our fight."

"Why can't we help, Crystal?" Cordelia asked disappointedly.

"Because you don't know the Foot like we do," Leo replied, still focused on fighting Shredder.

"Let them come. That way, I can destroy you and your friends as well," Shredder replied.

"No way, Shred-head! You will have to get past me before you can get to them," Crystal replied.

"As you wish," Shredder said as he knocked Leo off his feet and headed for Crystal.

Crystal then ran at him with all her strength. All she could think about was not to have Shredder get to her friends. Crystal wanted to protect them, no matter what cost.

With Crystal's katanas swinging, she fought the Shredder. I won't let him get to my friends or Leo. Crystal thought. She knew the Shredder was tough; she had fought him before, alongside Leo and his brothers, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. Then, Shredder had  
Crystal's katanas between his "claws"; they were locked in a death grip. Out of nowhere, Shredder somehow got a sudden burst of strength and slashed Crystal across the chest.

"Crystal!" everyone screamed.

After Shredder slashed Crystal, he went up to Cordelia, Nikki, Rose and Sonic. Shredder looked at all of them and thought to himself, "I will capture one of Crystal's friends as bait to make her surrender."

But what Shredder didn't realize was that Leo was creeping up behind him. The others became quiet. Then, Leo slashed Shredder in the back with his katana. Shredder yelled in agony. While all this was happening, Cordelia, Nikki, Rose, and Sonic ran  
to Crystal's side while Leo was dealing with Shredder. Rose and Cordelia froze when they saw all the blood. Sonic tried to keep them away while Nikki turned back into a human and tried to pick Crystal up to take her back to the cave and out of danger.

"No, let me at her!" Cordelia exclaimed while being held back by Sonic.

"No!" Sonic yelled, "I won't let you."

"Awe, come on," Rose said, "just one bite?"

Crystal was knocked out on the side of the path.  
Nikki and Sonic then yelled, "No!"

Suddenly, there was a loud and painful scream. Leo had stabbed Shredder in the arm.

"I guess he won't be bothering us for a while," Nikki said as she saw Shredder staggering away.  
Leo put his katanas away and ran straight over.  
"Let me see her," Leo said calmly.

Nikki backed away. Leo bent down by Crystal. He saw the huge slash across her chest.

"We have to get her out of here," Leo said as he picked Crystal up. "And away from those two," Leo said as he pointed at Cordelia and Rose.

"I agree," Sonic said, "and I will stay here and make sure Cordelia and Rose don't go anywhere near Crystal."

Leo nodded his head and went back to the cave with Nikki, while Sonic tried to keep the vampires from following him.

When the cave was in sight, Crystal started to moan.  
"Leo, what happened?" she moaned.

"Shredder got you pretty good, but don't worry. He's gone now. I stabbed him in the arm and he retreated," Leo replied.

Crystal remained silent. 


End file.
